


Late Nights

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dalton Academy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: One night, Kurt goes into David's room after having a nightmare.
Relationships: David the Warbler/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shomokamibutternutcrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shomokamibutternutcrackers/gifts).



They had an unspoken rule. Whenever Kurt had a bad dream, he went to David’s room, no questions asked, and David comforted him. 

The rule had begun on Kurt’s fourth night at Dalton when he had gone into David’s room after mistaking it for Blaine’s. He had had a bad dream and was craving some form of comfort. He had accidentally woken David up, and his fellow Warbler had asked him what was wrong. Kurt had started crying and confessed everything that had upset him; about Karofsky and missing his friends and the kiss. David hadn’t been able to catch everything; some of Kurt’s words being unidentifiable due to the sobs and breaks in his voice. But David had heard enough to be able to confidently reassure Kurt that everything was okay.

“But it’s not okay,” Kurt had mumbled. “I miss my friends. I’m scared of going back to Lima because he’ll be there.”

David wasn’t sure who _he_ was at the time, but he had tried his best to comfort Kurt. “He won’t hurt you. You’re strong.”

“Obviously,” Kurt had said, wiping his tears away.

“Do you want to sit down?”

Kurt had nodded and sat down beside David on his bed. “Sorry.”

“Why?”

“I woke you up because of my stupid nightmare.”

David had put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and had continued to soothe him. At some point in the night, both boys had fallen asleep and had woken up in the morning holding each other.

Neither boy had said anything on the matter but they had both realised the unspoken rule: if Kurt ever has another bad dream, he could go to David’s room and spend the night there.

It was a couple of nights later when Kurt had gone to David’s room again, this time intentionally. David had been awake. Kurt had assumed that it had been a coincidence, but what he didn’t know was that David had stayed awake for him. 

Earlier that day, the Warblers had gone to Lima to perform at Breadstix. Karofsky had been there. David had seen the discomfort on Kurt’s face and had pulled him to the side after the performance. Kurt had pretended to be fine, but David had been able to see his true feelings in Kurt’s eyes. He had predicted that Kurt would have a bad dream that night, and he was right.

Kurt had nervously knocked on David’s door. His friend had opened it right away and had embraced Kurt.

“Are you okay?” he had asked.

Kurt had nodded his head. “I think it was the closure I needed. Seeing him there showed me that he can’t hurt me.”

Kurt had spent the night there again.

The nightly visits had continued. Kurt would visit David’s room on a regular basis. Sometimes it was due to a bad dream, or just to talk. He had talked to David about his feelings for Blaine, and later on, David had comforted him when Blaine had first started dating Jerimiah.

* * *

Their nights together, despite always being family-friendly, were never shared with the rest of the Warblers. Their friendship was public, they regularly had lunch together and openly talked to one another about non-Warbler things. But their nights together were more personal, something that they both agreed should stay just between the two of them.

They stayed just friends, until one particular night when David decided to take things further.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to David’s dorm room. They had passed the need for knocking a few months ago. David was awake, hunched over his desk, doing what looked like homework. It wasn’t as late as usual.

“You’re early,” David said. He didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Kurt.

“I just couldn’t get comfortable. It’s too hot.”

“And being here with me won’t make it hotter?” David chuckled then blushed. “What I meant by that was that the two of us being in bed together will just increase the heat, not that _I’m_ hot-”

“You are,” Kurt said without hesitating.

David smiles. “Why, thank you. You are-”

“Cute. Adorable. _Endearing_. I know.”

“Actually, I was going to say that you are also hot.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Oh.”

“Sit down.”

Kurt sat down on the bed and David sat beside him.

“What was that about?” David asked him.

“What?” 

“Why did you assume that I was going to call you cute?”

Kurt looked at his lap. “I don’t know. That’s just what I’ve always been called. I’m not sexy, I’m sweet. All the other guys at my school are hot hunks that get all the girls. And I’m just Kurt.”

“For the record,” David said, “ _just Kurt_ is the best thing you can be. You’re great. And there’s nothing wrong with being cute, in fact, I’d take cute over sexy any day. You’re attractive inside and out.”

Kurt stared at David. “Thank you.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I- I,” Kurt swallowed harshly, “yes. I mean, you can try. I can’t guarantee that it will work. But I think-”

David held a finger over Kurt’s lip and shushed him. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. He connected their lips.

Kurt kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away. “Wow,” he breathed. “That was amazing.”

“You were right,” David said. “It is too hot.”


End file.
